Five Years After
by supermariogirl
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS! It has been five years since Total Drama All Stars came to an end. Since then, Mike and Zoey remained together. However, someone who they thought was taken care of returns and kidnaps Zoey. Can Mike save her? Once again, I really need to improve on my summary skills...
1. Roller Skating Rink

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! So I had this idea in my head that's been on my mind for a while, and I really wanted to make this story. I was gonna wait until after watching the finale, but I'm too excited, so I'm starting it now. Zoke is my favorite Total Drama couple and I really wanted to write this. Now, I'm going to shut up and start the story.**_

_**PS: It doesn't matter who wins in the TDAS finale since the outcome would be the same, so just assume that either Mike or Zoey won.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Zoey was sitting on the beige couch in her living room. She had an excited expression on her face. It was about seven o' clock, and it was Friday. She was wearing a red t-shirt and olive colored jears, and her hair was in a ponytail. Over the past five years, she outgrew her pigtails and started wearing her hair down more often, but she usually kept it in one ponytail. Her hair was still red, and she still wore a flower in her hair. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. She ran to the front door and answered it. When she opened the door, a familiar man was standing in front of her.

"Hey, Mike!" she said as she gave him a hug. Mike hadn't really changed much in the past five years. He still looked the same, but he looked a few years older. His other personalities didn't change much either.

"Hey, Zoey." he replied, smiling at his girlfriend. "I bought these for you." he said as she handed her a bouquet of pink flowers.

"Aw, thanks so much!" she said as she put them in a nearby vase on the coffee table. "So, you ready to go to the roller skating place?"

"Sure. What was it called again?" Mike asked

"I think it was called 'United Skates' or something." Zoey replied as she grabbed her red coat. "Nice wordplay, right?"

"Yeah." Mike chuckled as they left the house and got into the car.

* * *

When they got there, it wasn't too crowded. The place was illuminated with purple lighting. There was a jumbo TV screen in the middle of the rink. They made their way to the cashier and they rented their skates. Once they put them on, they headed to the rink.

"This is nice." Zoey said as they glided around the rink in a circle.

"Yeah." Mike said. Suddenly, he gasped. "Yes, zis is a great vay to practice!" Svetlana exclaimed. She started to do a bunch of flips and was skating like it was nothing. Zoey wasn't really shocked, since she was used to Mike's personalities popping up every now and then. "Vatch as I dazzle ze audience vith my skills!" she said. Suddenly, she smacked into the wall by accident. Zoey ran, er, skated to Mike.

"Are you okay?" Zoey asked, worried. Mike got up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let me guess, Svetlana?" he asked.

"Yep." she replied. They just continued skating, ignoring what just happened.

* * *

After their date was over, Mike dropped Zoey off at her house. She had a long day, so she decided it would be a good time to go to sleep. So she changed into her pajamas, brushed her teeth and her hair, turned out the lights, and laid down in her bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

An hour later, she was woken up by a noise.

"Huh?" she said to herself. She just ignored it and went back to sleep. But before she could, something hit her in the back of her head, and she went unconscious. Nearby, a tall figure stood there, smirking evilly.

* * *

**Oh noes! It's only the first chapter and something bad happened! Sorry if it was short. The next one should be longer. So, what happened to Zoey? Who is responsible for this? Find out next chapter. **

**PS: Five Years After isn't the final title, I'm gonna change it once I think of a better title. Anyways, see ya!**


	2. R-E-V-E-N-G-E

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! I saw the finale, it was cool. I'm kinda disappointed that Zoey didn't win, but I'm glad that Mike did. Also, due to something happening in the finale, the story might not make sense at first. All of it will be explained in this chapter. Overall, I'm pretty satisfied with All Stars, and I can't wait for Pahkitew. Also, one more thing...**_

_**R.I.P. Camp Wawanakwa, you will be missed very much. I was mentally crying when the island sank to the bottom of the ocean. Sigh... anyways, on with the *sniff* story.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

When Zoey woke up, she was confused. She wasn't in her bedroom. The last thing she remembered, she was laying in her bed. Now, she was sitting on a gray couch. She was in a pretty empty room, except for the couch she was sitting on, and a coffee table. There were no windows, and a light bulb was hanging from the ceiling. The walls were dark gray, and the floor was a dark green carpet.

"_Where am I?"_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, she heard someone whistling a very familiar tune. She was suddenly filled with fear, because she knew exactly where it came from. "_Oh no..."_ The door opened to reveal Mike, but his hair was down and covering his right eye, meaning one thing. "M-Mal?"

"Hello Zoey. Long time no see." he said with a smirk.

"But, how?" she replied. "Mike got rid of you."

"He thought he got rid of me, but I came back." he replied.

"Since when?" she asked, worried.

"A few weeks after that peon won the million dollars, the same time those other twits came back. Of course, they didn't know I was still around. I just waited a few years and planned my revenge. And now, I'm in complete control." he told her, still smirking evilly.

"Where am I?" she asked, filled with fear.

"Why would I tell you? You're not leaving anyway." he replied.

"W-what?!" she asked. She was now completely scared. Mal stepped closer. "What do you mean?" Mal laughed a bit.

"Oh Zoey. Don't you get it? You're stuck here, and you're not getting out. It's not like you have a choice. You're going to do what ever I tell you to do. Understand?" he told her. "You don't want to get hurt, do you?"

"Let me go!" she cried. "And let Mike come back!"

"I don't think so. He may have stopped me last time, but this time, not so much."

"I'm still going to find away out of here, and Mike will stop you!" Zoey yelled. Mal walked closer to her. He lifted her chin up so she would face him.

"Unless you want to get seriously hurt, you will do as I say. If you even try to disobey me, there will be consequences, and it will not be pretty." Mal replied in a harsh tone. Zoey just stood there, unable to see anything. "So, will do you everything I say?" he asked. Zoey had no choice, so she just nodded. "Good." He walked away and left, leaving Zoey just sitting there, crying.

* * *

**Oh no, looks like Mal is back. Poor Zoey! Sorry once again for the short chapter. Anyways, see ya!**


	3. Chores

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Nothing much to say, really. Also there's something I forgot to mention last chapter: The name of the last chapter was R-E-V-E-N-G-E. If anyone gets that reference, you get an imaginary cookie. Plus a lifetime supply of imaginary ramen noodles. :) Anyway, here's the third chapter.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

After a while, Zoey fell asleep. A few hours later, she was woken up.

"Huh?" she said, half asleep. She saw Mal standing there.

"Get up. Now." he replied in a harsh tone. Zoey reluctantly got up from the couch. Mal grabbed her hand.

"What's going on?" she asked, nervously. Mal said nothing as he led her into a crappy looking kitchen. He handed her a bucket of water and a sponge.

"See that floor? I want it to be spotless in the next hour. Got it?" he told her.

"Yeah..." Zoey sighed as Mal left the kitchen, locking the door behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mike's mind, Mike woke up, confused. Last thing he remembered, he was about to leave Zoey's house and that was it. Then, he took a good look at his surroundings, then he realized.

"Oh no!" Mike yelled. He tried to move, but he was chained to a rock, the same rock he was chained to last time. He started panicking. Suddenly, a screen appeared, and Mal was on it. Mike gasped in horror.

"Hello Mike." Mal said.

"B-but how?!" Mike replied. "The reset button got rid of you!"

"Yeah, but like your others personas, I came back. And now that I'm in control, I can take my rightful place as the leader of this mind." Mal told him, with an evil smirk, like usual.

"Where's Zoey?" Mike asked, concerned. Mal chuckled.

"Oh, she's fine. For now. I took her somewhere where she won't escape." Mal explained with a demented smile.

"You sick, twisted jerk! You better not hurt her!" Mike yelled. Mal just laughed and the screen disappeared. "No!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoey was exhausted. She had just finished cleaning the kitchen floor. Just then, the door opened and Mal came back.

"Ah, so you're done. Let me make sure you did clean it." he said. He inspected the floor to make sure it was clean. Zoey noticed that he left the door open, so she slowly made her way to the door. However, he grabbed her before she could. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I, uh-"

"You were trying to escape, weren't you?" Mal asked.

"Um-" Zoey was cut off when Mal grabbed her hand and led her back into the other room.

"I'll just leave you off with a warning, but next time I catch you trying to get away, there will be a punishment. Is that clear?" Mal told her.

"Crystal." Zoey replied. Mal left and closed the door behind him. Zoey just sighed and sat back down on the couch.

* * *

**Poor Zoey, being trapped like that. Mal is such a jerk. Anyways, I don't have a lot of time right now, so bye!**


	4. Mike's Journey Begins

**_Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Happy Thursday! Friday's coming close. Nothing else to say, really. Here's the next chapter. :)_**

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Zoey sat on the couch for a long time. She was still scared that she was trapped. Many questions crossed her mind.

"_What happened to Mike? Why did Mal kidnap me? What's going to happen?" _she thought to herself. She really missed Mike. She didn't even know what day it was because she lost track of time. Since there were no windows, she couldn't tell if it was night or day. Had hours passed? She didn't know. "_Don't worry, Mike. I know you're there somewhere." _she thought. Her train of thought was interrupted by whistling. She knew who was coming. Mal opened the door. "What did you do to Mike?" she asked. He just laughed and walked up to her.

"How cute. You think that your precious Mike is gonna return." he sneered.

"What happened to Mike?" she repeated.

"He's trapped. Much like you are." he replied. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in. "Don't you get it? Mike's never coming back. You're mine now." he told her as he threw her back on the couch.

"Ow!" Zoey said. "That hurt."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear." He laughed as he left the room. A tear came to her eye. Moments later, she noticed a small bag of chips on the coffee table. She was really hungry, since she hadn't eaten since she was kidnapped. She took the bag and opened it. She tasted the chips. They were stale, but food was food, right? After she was done, she fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike was still chained to the rock.

"What am I gonna do?" Mike wondered aloud. He couldn't stop thinking about Zoey being kidnapped by Mal. He shuddered at the thought of Mal hurting Zoey.

"Hey!" a voice said. He looked up and saw Chester. "Over here, you ding dong!"

"Chester!" Mike exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"Enough blabbering." he said as he pulled out a key and unlocked the chain. "We have a punk to defeat!" he said, pointing to a tower. It looked a lot like the tower from five years ago, but ten times more creepier. "Mal has the others trapped, too."

"Well, we have to find them!" Mike said as the both of them started walking to the tower.

* * *

Zoey woke up when she heard a faint meow. She got up and saw Mike's pet cat, Mariella. The cat had white fur, and was relatively small. She was Mike's favorite pet

"Mariella." Zoey quietly called to her. The cat climbed up the couch and laid down on Zoey's lap. She pet the cat and it purred. Mariella was always fond of Zoey. Eventually, Mariella fell asleep, and so did Zoey.

* * *

**I just had to put a cute pet moment in there, I couldn't resist. Mariella is named after Mariella from the Stanley Parable, if you ever played that game. Anyways, see you next time!**


	5. Paint

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Yay, it's Friday! Woo! Anyway,(I really need to stop saying anyway a lot.), here's the chapter.**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories, for me and you, _

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Zoey was awake, but Mariella was still asleep. She continued petting the creature.

"Playing with the mangy furball, I see." She looked up and saw Mal standing there. Mariella saw Mal and ran off in fear.

"She has a name, you know." Zoey scoffed. Mal just rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. "Hey!" Zoey yelled. Mal said nothing as he led her into a small, empty, light gray room.

"I want you to paint the walls of this entire room." he ordered as he handed her a bucket of dark red paint. "With this." he continued as he gave her a kid sized paintbrush.

"What? With that? There's no way I can do that." Zoey replied. Mal grabbed her arm and started bending it the wrong way. "Ow! Stop!" she cried. "Fine, I'll paint the room!" Mal let go of her arm.

"Good, now get working!" Mal demanded as he left the room. Zoey started painting the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mike's mind, Mike and Chester were on their way to the tower when they heard creepy ballet music.

"Where in tarnation is that dang music coming from?" Chester asked.

"I don't know, we should find out." Mike replied. They saw Svetlana chained to a rock. She was dancing on what looked like a stage. Nearby, a boombox was playing the creepy music. "Svetlana! Why are you dancing at a time like this?"

"Mal's orders." she replied. "I cannot stop dancing vith ze music still playing."

"Why not?" Mike asked. She stopped dancing for a moment, and she got zapped by the chain. "How do you get it to stop?"

"Turn off ze radio, and it vill stop ze music, vhich is causing me to get zapped." she replied. "Turn it off, please." Mike ran up to the boombox and turned it off. Svetlana stopped dancing as Chester unlocked the chain. "Yes! Svetlana is free!"

"Yeah, yeah, enough yammering." Chester nagged as they kept walking.

* * *

After Zoey was done painting, Mal walked in to check on her. "So you're done."

"You'll never believe how long it took me to finish this." Zoey replied.

"Well, you did a decent job, but you're covered in paint." he replied. He grabbed Zoey's hand and led her to a bathroom. "Go take a shower, and when you're done, change into these." he said as he handed her a brown t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

"Why these?" Zoey asked.

"Because I said so!" Mal snapped.

"Okay, okay." Zoey replied as she closed the door. She got undressed and turned on the shower, and stepped in.

* * *

After she was done, she changed into the clothes Mal gave her. When she opened the bathroom door, Mal was waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." he said as he led her back into the other room. Zoey said nothing as she sat back down on the couch and Mal left. As soon as he left, she thought of an idea.

_"I have to get Mike back."_

* * *

**Yeah, I kind of rushed the ending a little bit. Oh well. Anyway, tune in next chappie to see what happens next. See ya!**


	6. Screams

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Happy Saturday, well, it's Sunday now since it's one in the morning(I love staying up late). Anyways, here ya go!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't due! Dum!_

* * *

In Mike's mind, Mike, Chester, and Svetlana were on their way. They suddenly came across a bunch of paintings of Mal.

"What in the world..." Mike said.

"Who in ze vorld vould draw all zees paintings?" Svetlana asked.

"Ey yo! That would be me!" someone replied. They saw Vito chained to a rock, like the others were. He was in the middle of painting another picture. "That goon Mal's been orderin' me to paint these pics of him... for no good reason."

"Well, we're on our way to defeat him." Mike told him. "Can you come and help us?"

"I ain't got nothin' else to do. Why not?" he agreed. Chester unlock the chains and Vito was free. "That jerk's going down!"

"Ya darn right he is!" Chester exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Svetlana said as they continued walking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoey was sitting on the couch, as usual. She was thinking of a way to get Mike back when Mal walked in.

"What do you want now?" Zoey asked.

"Come here." Mal demanded. Zoey just sat there. "I said come here!" He grabbed her hand and led her to the bathroom. "I want you to clean that toilet over there."

"Oh, no big deal." Zoey commented.

"With your hands." he continued.

"What? Are you nuts? With my hands?" Zoey replied. "There's no way I'm doing that."

"Yes you are!" he yelled.

"No!" she yelled back at him. He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to the other room.

"You have a lot of nerve to talk to me like that." he told her, angrily. He then slapped her.

"Ow!" she yelled. Mal ignored her as he took her arm and began twisting it like last time. "Agh! Stop!" she screamed in pain. He didn't stop.

* * *

In Mike's mind, they were walking when they suddenly heard a feminine scream, which scared the personalities.

"Vhat vas zat?" Svetlana asked, scared.

"It's Zoey!" Mike told them. "Zoey!"

"What's that goon doing to your gal?" Vito asked.

"I-I don't know!" Mike replied. He started panicking and running around like the world was ending.

"Please! Stop it! Agh!" they heard. Chester walked up to Mike.

"Running around like a madman isn't gonna save your girlfriend." he told him.

"You're right, Chester." he replied. He stopped panicking. "We should hurry if we want to beat Mal." he said as they continued they're journey.

* * *

In the real world, Mal continued bending Zoey's arm.

"Agh! Please!" she pleaded. Mal kept twisting her arm until they heard a cracking sound. Her arm was now broken, and Mal stopped. He pushed he back on the couch and walked away.

"Don't ever disobey me like that ever again." he said as he closed the door and left. Zoey just sat there, wincing in pain.

* * *

**Ugh, isn't Mal the biggest jerkface? Anyways, next chapter's coming soon, yada yada yada. See you next time!**


	7. Climbing Air Vents

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Here's chapter 7. :)**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Zoey just sat there, not knowing what to say. Her arm was still hurting like crazy from when Mal broke it.

"_What am I gonna do?"_ she thought to herself. _"If I don't do anything, Mal will be in control of Mike forever and I might get hurt, but I can't just leave. If I do, Mike could be lost forever." _Then, she looked up and saw an open air vent. "_Maybe if I escape, I can find some help." _she thought. She walked to where the air vent was and tried to climb up into it. After a few tries, she managed to get up. She crawled through the vent, and closed it behind her so no one would notice.

* * *

In Mike's mind, Mike and the other personas were walking to the tower. They were almost there when they spotted a huge statue of Mal's head made of ice cream, pickle-tofu flavored ice cream.

"Ey yo, who likes this flavor?" Vito complained in disgust. "And why does it look like Mal's head."

"Because the bugger told me to." someone said. They all turned around and saw Manitoba Smith chained to a rock. "I've had enough of that wily dingo!"

"Manitoba!" Mike exclaimed. "You're okay."

"Ya darn right I am!" he replied. "By the way, I heard your Sheila screaming earlier."

"So did ve." Svetlana replied. "Zat is vhy Mal needs to pay!" she said as she unlocked the chain.

"Alrighty then, mates. Let's go teach that dingo a lesson!" he exclaimed as they made their way to the tower.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mal walked into the room he kept Zoey in, but he noticed that she wasn't there.

"What?!" he yelled. "How did she get out?!" He said as he became filled with rage. He began searching the room to see if she was hiding, but there was no sign of her. "When I find her, she's going to pay!" he said as he left the room. Little did he know, Zoey saw everything when she was peeking through the vents.

_"I have to get out of here soon." _she said to herself.

* * *

The tower was only a mile away. As they were walking, Mike sighed.

"Vhat's vrong, Mike?" Svetlana asked. "Are you vorried about not being able to defeat Mal?"

"It's not that, I'm just worried about what's gonna be at the top of that tower." Mike replied. "If it's another reset button, I might lose you guys again."

"Don't worry, mate." Manitoba told him. "Even if there is a reset button, we'll still find a way to come back."

"Yeah, but so will Mal." Mike sighed. "If only there was a way to keep him locked up for good."

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it." Vito assured him. "We'll think of somethin'."

"I hope you're right." Mike replied. "We shouldn't worry right now. I just hope Zoey's okay."

* * *

Zoey kept on crawling through the air vents. She peeked through a small opening and saw Mal in the kitchen, still searching everywhere for her. She continued crawling until she heard rumbling. Next thing she knew, she was on the kitchen floor, and Mal was staring at her with a very angry expression.

"Oh crap."

* * *

**CLIFFIE! What's gonna happen next? Find out next time! See ya!**


	8. That's Just COLD

_**Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Here's the next chapter. The reason I took so long is because I wanted to keep everyone in suspense. But now the wait is over, so here you go!**_

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

Zoey was in complete shock. It took her a few moments to figure out what happened. Mal stood there, obviously very angry.

"What were you doing in the vents?!" he asked, his arms crossed.

"I was, uh, cleaning them?" she responded. Mal grabbed her arm aggressively and threw her in the walk in freezer. "What are you doing?"

"You're sleeping the freezer tonight." he responded harshly as he threw her a pillow. "But that's not the only punishment you're getting."

"Wait-" she said as Mal closed the door. She was locked in the freezer with no way out. All she could do was sit there, scared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike and the other personalities were at the tower's entrance. They looked up and noticed how incredibly tall the tower was.

"Holy crap..." Mike muttered.

"I know, right?" Vito replied. "How the goon managed to build it so fast is beyond me." They noticed a big door with a numerical keypad on it.

"Um, anyone know how the fancy shmancy techno thing works?" Chester asked.

"You have to put in ze passvord." Svetana told them. "Mike, try 1234". Mike tried and nothing happened.

"Try 1957!" Manitoba yelled. Mike tried again and still nothing.

"2845!" Vito guessed. It still didn't work.

"2013? 9765? 5969?" Chester asked.

"Nope. Still doesn't work." Mike sighed. He tried one more time as he put a random number, 3624. Suddenly the door opened. "Woah!"

"Crikey! It opened!" Manitoba exclaimed. "Let's go, mates!" They entered the tower and walked into a dark and evil looking room. It was heavily decorated.

"Gee, for an evil whippersnapper, he sure knows how to decorate." Chester commented.

"We need to focus, Chester!" Mike replied.

"Fine, fine." he responded, annoyed. They looked around and saw a door that led to a staircase. "This must be the way! Let's go!"

* * *

After what seemed like a while, Mal opened the freezer door. Zoey was shivering, and there were little snowflakes in her hair. Her skin was very, very pale.

"Well well well, look who's woken up from an _ice _nap." he smirked.

"Whatever, just leave me alone now." Zoey replied. Mal ignored what she just said.

"Well, you must be freezing after being in there for so long." he said as he grabbed Zoey and led her back into the kitchen. "Here, let me heat things up for you." He took a bottle of hot sauce and poured it all over her.

"Aaagh!" she screamed in pain. "It burns!" Mal just smiled, enjoying the sight of her in pain. After a few minutes, the burning died down, but Zoey was still covered.

"Look who's covered in hot sauce." Mal snickered.

"It's not funny at all!" she snapped back. He handed her a towel and some clothes.

"It is. Now, go take a shower." Zoey said nothing as she grabbed them and walked to the bathroom. Mal just smiled evilly like a psycho.

_"She doesn't even know what's coming to her later." _He thought to himself as he chuckled a bit.

* * *

**Oh no! I feel bad when writing this, because Zoey's one of my favorite characters in the TD series, and having bad stuff happen to her makes me feel guilty. :( Anyways, see you next time!**


	9. Doubt and Pain

**_Hello world, it's supermariogirl! Only two more days until Christmas Break starts for me. I'm excited! By the way, I decided not to change the title. This chappie's gonna be a long one._**

The Disclaimer Song:

_I make stories for me and you,_

_But I own nothing so please don't sue! Dum!_

* * *

After Zoey was done, she changed into the clothes Mal gave her. It was a gray t-shirt and dark gray sweatpants.

"_Mal has terrible taste in clothing." _Zoey thought to herself. Since her arm was still broken, and her ankle was sprained from falling from the vents, it took a while. She still couldn't stop thinking about Mike. She was worried about him. _"I really hope Mal was wrong about Mike never coming back, but what if he wasn't? I mean, Mike can't be gone, can he?" _She thought of the possibility, and a tear came to her eye. _"Please be okay, Mike. Wherever you are." _Her thought were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Hurry up in there!" Mal yelled. Zoey hurried and got dressed. She opened the door, and Mal was standing there. He grabbed her arm and dragged her into the hallway. He led her down a flight of stairs and into a dark room. When Mal closed the door, it was pitch black.

"What's going on?" Zoey asked. Before she could say anything else, he punched her in the face. "OW!" she yelled in pain. "What was that for?!"

"That was for trying to escape earlier." he replied as he kicked her in the leg. "You really are stupid, you know that?" he told her as he kept hitting her. "I find it amusing that you think your little boyfriend is going to come back and save the day. You think that you'll have a happy ending." Zoey tried to run away, but he grabbed her broken arm.

"Agh! Please! Leave me alone!" she screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"Why would I do that?" he asked her, smirking evilly. Zoey still couldn't see anything since the room was dark. "This is actually tamer than what I was originally going to do with you. I could have killed you, but I didn't. I could have done something inappropriate that would leave you scarred. However, if you disobey me again, I won't hesitate to do so."

"You sick, twisted psycho!" she replied. Mal just laughed and continued hitting her.

* * *

Mike and the other personas were climbing the stairs, when they heard Zoey screaming.

"Oh no!" Svetlana shrieked in fear. "Vhat's happening to Zoey."

"Crikey!" Manitoba exclaimed. "That jerk's messin' with your Sheila!"

"Dang nabbit! Back in my day, people wouldn't be as malevolent as that whippersnapper!" Chester complained.

"Ey yo! Sure, Red's boring, but no girl deserves to be hurt like that. Evah!" Vito replied.

"Come on, guys! We better hurry!" Mike said, worried. He really wanted Zoey to be okay. "Mal is going to pay!" They continued running up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zoey was pretty beaten up. Her leg was broken, both her arms were broken, and she had bruises everywhere. There were a few cuts on her leg that were small, but bleeding. She still couldn't see in the dark. Mal stood there, smiling like a psycho once again.

"Why... are... you... d-doing this?" Zoey asked, wincing in pain.

"Zoey, Zoey, Zoey. You're so naive. That's why I love seeing you in pain." he replied. Zoey felt an arm wrap around her. Zoey tried to struggle, but Mal was too strong. "Hold still." he said, slyly. Suddenly, Zoey felt a sharp, cold pain in her arm. It felt like a needle was jabbed into it. "Good night." Mal whispered in her ear as she fell unconscious.

* * *

They reached the top of the tower, and were greeted with a big, blue button.

"Oh, come on!" Mike exclaimed. "Another dang reset button?"

"Mike, that's not a reset button." Chester replied.

"Vhat is it?" Svetlana asked.

"It's a roll call button." the old man replied.

"A roll call button?" Vito replied. "What is this, elementary school?"

"A roll call button brings all personalities to this spot. Even the one in control." Chester continued.

"So if I press it, Mal will be warped here?" Mike asked.

"Exactly, you ding dong!" he replied.

"Okay then, what are we waiting for?" Mike said as they all pressed the button.

* * *

Zoey was out cold, on the ground. It would be a several hours before she would wake up. Mal just stood there, smirking once again.

"How stupid of her." he chuckled as he held an empty syringe in his hand. Suddenly, he had an idea, an evil idea. He picked Zoey up from the ground and started to walk out into the hallway. Suddenly, everything went black.

* * *

**And due to it being bedtime, I have to end it here. What will happen next chapter? Find out next time!**


End file.
